Heather Masters
Heather Masters is one of the voice actors for Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location and FNaF World, She is the voice actress for Circus Baby and Ennard on Night 1,2,3,4 and 5. About Heather Masters Heather has a smooth and articulate voice, which can range from classy and knowledgeable to sassy. With her dynamic vocal range, Heather has voiced numerous characters ranging from child and teen to middle aged adult. Her ability to create unique character voices makes her well suited for cartoons, video games and commercials. She presents a skilled and seasoned professional repertoire with a BFA in Theatre, and 16 years experience both in acting and directing, making her a strong candidate for audiobooks. Have a corporate, explainer, or instructional project? Heather was a teacher for 8 years, giving her skills at communicating ideas passionately and clearly to audiences of all ages. Heather has a 13-years old daughter who gets angry at her, if she doesn't do Circus Baby's voice for her friends. After laying aside her theatre degree for several years in exchange for starting a family, Heather was elated to discover voice acting as a way to set free once again all the voices in her head. Recently, she has ventured into videogames, and can be heard as Spider-Gwen in Marvel's Avengers Academy, Circus Baby in FNAF World and FNAF: Sister Location, multiple characters in the game The Wardrobe, upcoming indie game Faceless, and a few games yet to be released. Additionally, Heather has voiced 25 audiobooks, and has worked with clients like the American Heart Association, Whole Foods, and Lenovo. Below is my info, but I'm not too particular. I put my appearance fee preference at $2000, because it's a bit more difficult for me to get away as I have young children, but I would never want to impede the group's opportunities. So, if the group agrees on a different fee, and the con would also like me to attend, I can certainly be flexible in that area. Voice Actor Job Description This voice is for an overgrown doll. She's a killer, but also misunderstood. She spends much of the game helping the player, and it's never truly clear if she is friend or foe. Her voice should be a balance between cold and emotionless, while also sounding affectionate toward the player (as though caring for his well-being). The player needs to be afraid of this character, while also trusting her. The voice should sound innocent, but with a hint of sorrow, even seduction. This is the first of several jobs for this character. Characters by Heather Masters *Sugarsnap (Cartoon) *Jack and Jill (Tweeners) *Keela (Warrior) *Zithralel sample (Elf) *JimmyJo (Hick) *Regala (Queen) *Circus Baby (FNaF) *Ennard (FNaF) *Scrap Baby (FNaF) *Spider-Gwen (Marvel Avengers Academy) *Taryn (Damsel in Distress) Trivia *Heather, Michella Moss, Julie Shields, Christopher McCullough, Kellen Goff and Andy Field, all appear on Dawko's Five Nights at St. Jude Charity Event Night 1 and 2. *Heather said her favorite character is Freddy from the first game, and that the most scary character to her is Funtime Freddy. *Heather and family resides in Alaska. *Every summer, Heather and her family go fishing for salmon and catch enough salmon for the whole entire year. **Her family's record for salmon fishing is thirty-five. *Heather has said that she had never heard of Markiplier before Sister Location. *Heather said on Twitter that someday her, Becky, Michella and Julie will come to the U.K. to meet Dawko. *Heather appeared in the first ever FNaF voice actor panel. *Heather has a reputation for being creepy because of her voice acting as Circus Baby. Gallery Stjudesheather.JPG|Heather in Dawko's "Five Nights at St Judes" charity live stream. IMG_20161209_182606.jpg|Heather's Daughter. Reg-500x333.jpg|Alt image of Heather Masters. The Sister Location Voice Actors.jpeg|The Main Actors (From Left to Right: Andy, Julie, Becky, Michella, Heather, and Kellen). Heather at SacAnime.jpeg|Heather with Two Fans. Night 1- Shift Complete!.jpeg|Hangin with my Peeps. File:Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location Baby's Voice File:BABY (Heather Masters) Sent Me A Package! Dawko Vlog-1479585831 File:A (Totally Not Creepy) Hello from the FNAF Voice of Circus Baby, Heather Masters! External links *Heather's Website *Heather's Voice Actor Account *Heather's Twitter Account Category:Sister Location Category:FNaF World Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Category:FNaF Category:Voice Actor Category:People Category:Female Category:Staff Category:Human Category:Circus Baby